The present invention relates to an equipment control method and a transmission apparatus which are applicable to a case where equipments connected through e.g. a serial communication bus according to IEEE 1394 system are controlled by each other and also relates to a medium in which a program for performing the control between the equipments connected through the serial communication bus is stored.
AV equipments which are capable of transmitting information to each other through a network using the serial communication bus according to IEEE1394 system have hitherto been developed. In this network, it is possible to control AV equipments connected to the network by transmitting a prescribed command (AV/C Command Transaction Set: hereinafter referred to xe2x80x9cAV/C commandxe2x80x9d). While details of the AV/C command will be described below, it is also described in AV/C Digital Interface Command Set General Specification which was laid open by 1394 Trade Association.
By the way, when a configuration in which a plurality of AV equipments are connected is considered, if e.g. one television receiver and a plurality of video equipments (video deck) are connected with each other, it is then necessary for the side of television receiver that is an input equipment of video signals to select a video equipment forming a signal source. In this connection, various kinds of systems exist which are capable of an operation to automatically receive images at the input equipment by an operation from a signal source equipment (what is called xe2x80x9cauto playxe2x80x9d), in the case of system configuration e.g. connected through a conventional video cable which transmits analog video signals. In addition, if it is also possible to perform an auto video recording in which a video equipment can select and record video signals that is received on the side of television receiver, it would be convenient to users.
Unfortunately, in the previously proposed AV/C command, because these selection processings of the input and output equipments are basically performed under the control of a center controller on a bus line, the center controller must bear a heavy load and an arbitrary equipment on the bus line cannot process to select the input or output equipment independently without instructions from the center controller, which involves a problem.
An object of the present invention is to enable linking operations such as the autoplay to be efficiently performed between the equipments connected through the IEEE 1394 system bus and the like.
According to a first invention, in an equipment control method of performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line,
setting on input selection at a first equipment is instructed from a second equipment through the bus line by a command of a predetermined format.
Arranging in this way, a remote control of the input selection at one equipment linked with an operation of the other equipment is enabled between a plurality of equipments connected through a bus line. Therefore, it is possible to make good control between specific equipments within a network using the format such as AV/C command without the control of the center controller or the like.
According to a second invention, in an equipment control method of the first invention,
the instructions about setting on input selection at the first equipment can previously be registered.
Arranging in this way will enable a simple control using the previously registered instructions.
According to a third invention, in an equipment control method of performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line,
the status of input selection at a first equipment connected to the bus line is informed to a second equipment connected to the bus line, so that
the second equipment can specify an input signal source of the first equipment.
By arranging in this way, among the plurality of equipments connected through the bus line, the input signal source at one of the equipments can be simply specified by the other equipments.
According to a fourth invention, in an equipment control method of the third invention,
when the second equipment desires to input an output of the first equipment, the second equipment inputs a signal from an input signal source which the second equipment specifies by the informed data.
By arranging in this way, the same data as those handled by the first equipment can also be acquired by the other equipment.
According to a fifth invention, in an equipment control method of performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line,
when data outputted from a first equipment can be inputted by a second equipment, data on an output route change of that data from the first equipment is transmitted to the second equipment through the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable the second equipment to cope with a change of output route in transmission through the bus line.
According to a sixth invention, in an equipment control method of the fifth invention,
the output route includes an output route other than the bus line.
By arranging in this way, the second equipment can cope with a change to an output route other than the bus line and also with a change from an output route other than the bus line.
According to a seventh invention, in an equipment control method of the fifth invention,
for the data on the output route change, at least two kinds of requests are prepared, a first request instructing the second equipment about input switching to the changed route and a second request not instructing about the input switching, but causing the second equipment to estimate only the route change.
By arranging in this way, the second equipment can cope with a case where the input switching is instructed following a change of output route and also with a case where the input switching is not instructed.
According to a eighth invention, in an equipment control method of performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line,
at the request of a first equipment, data transmission from a second equipment to the first equipment is instructed, and
the second equipment which receives the instructions about data transmission transmits to the first equipment data on an output port set for the first equipment.
By arranging in this way, data transmission can be instructed to other equipment connected through the bus line and an equipment which has instructed can estimate by its instructions an output status of the equipment which has been instructed on the data transmission, thus allowing the equipment which has instructed to receive data transmitted to the bus line without fail.
According to a ninth invention, in an equipment control method of performing the control between equipments connected to a predetermined bus line,
the first equipment instructs the second equipment to receive data, and
based on the instructions, the second equipment determines setting on input and transmits data thus set to the first equipment.
By arranging in this way, data reception can be instructed to other equipment connected through the bus line and an equipment which has instructed can estimate by its instructions an input status of the equipment which has been instructed on the data reception, thus allowing the partner equipment to receive data transmitted to the bus line without fail.
According to a tenth invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
a command producing section for producing a command of a predetermined format to perform setting on input selection at other equipment connected through the bus line, and
a sending section for sending the command produced by the command producing section to the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable a remote control of setting with respect to the input selection at other equipment connected through the bus line.
According to an eleventh invention, in a transmission apparatus of the tenth invention,
the command instructing about setting on input selection produced by the command producing section is previously sent out from the sending section before the input selection is executed at the other equipment.
Arranging in this way will allow the control of other equipment to be performed satisfactorily.
According to a twelfth invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
a command producing section for producing a command of a predetermined format to inform on the status of input selection to other equipment connected through the bus line, and
a sending section for sending out the command produced by the command producing section to the bus line.
By arranging in this way, the input selection status at this transmission apparatus is informed to other equipments connected through the bus line, so that transmission status inside a network connected through the bus line can be estimated by other equipments.
According to a thirteenth invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
an input section for inputting data transmitted through the bus line, and
a data processing section for estimating a command on the status of input selection at other equipment connected through the bus line from the data inputted by the input section and then storing the command.
By arranging in this way, the input selection status at other equipment connected through the bus line can be estimated and stored, so that the estimated equipment can be controlled satisfactorily.
According to a fourteenth invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment through a predetermined bus line, comprising
a command producing section for producing a command of a predetermined format instructing other equipment connected through the bus line about an output route change, and
a sending section for sending out the command produced by the command producing section to the bus line.
By arranging in this way, it will be possible to instruct other equipments connected through the bus line on a change of the output route on the bus line, thereby enabling the equipment to cope easily with a change of transmission route.
According to a fifteenth invention, in a transmission apparatus of the fourteenth invention,
the output route indicated by the command produced by the command producing section includes an output route other than the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment to cope with a change to an output route other than the bus line and also with a change from an output route other than the bus line.
According to a sixteenth invention, in a transmission apparatus of the fourteenth invention,
for the command on the output route change produced by the command producing section, a command instructing about input switching to the changed route and a command not instructing about the input switching, but deciding only the route change are prepared.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment to cope with a case where the input switching is instructed following a change of the output route and also with a case where the input switching is not instructed.
According to a seventeenth invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
an input section for inputting data transmitted through the bus line, and
a data processing section for estimating and storing a command on the status of output route in other equipment connected through the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment to estimate and store the output route of data at other equipment connected through the bus line.
According to an eighteenth invention, in a transmission apparatus of the seventeenth invention,
the output route indicated by the command estimated in the data processing section includes an output route other than the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment to estimate even if an output route other than the bus line is used.
According to a nineteenth invention, in a transmission apparatus of the seventeenth invention,
when the data processing section estimates the command, a processing to switch to inputting data from the changed output route or a processing to only estimate the changed output route is selectively performed by that command.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment to cope with a case where the input switching is instructed following a change of the output route and also with a case where the input switching is not instructed.
According to a twentieth invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
an input/output section for inputting data transmitted through the bus line and outputting the data to the bus line, and
a data processing section for producing, when a command, instructing about transmitting data to other equipment connected through the bus line is estimated from the data inputted by the input/output section, a command on a setting status of the input/output section transmitting the data.
By arranging in this way, when transmitting data according to instructions from other equipment, it will be possible to notify the setting status of the input/output section to the partner equipment and then transmit data satisfactorily through the bus line.
According to a twenty-first invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
an input/output section for inputting data transmitted through the bus line and outputting data to the bus line, and
a data processing section for producing a command instructing about transmitting data to other equipment connected through the bus line to make the input/output section transmit the command, estimating data on the setting status of output transmitted from the other equipment based on the command and storing that data.
By arranging in this way, when instructing about transmitting data to other equipment, it will be possible to estimate the setting status of data output based on data transmitted from the partner equipment and thus receive data transmitted from the instructed equipment satisfactorily.
According to a twenty-second invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
an input/output section for inputting data transmitted through the bus line and outputting data to the bus line, and
a data processing section which, when a command instructing about receiving data from other equipment connected through the bus line is estimated from the data inputted by the input/output section, produces a command about setting status of the input/output section for receiving the data.
By arranging in this way, when receiving data according to instructions from other equipment, it will be possible to notify the setting status of the input/output section at that time to the partner equipment and thus perform satisfactory data transmission with the other equipment connected through the bus line.
According to a twenty-third invention, there is provided a transmission apparatus capable of data transmission with other equipment connected through a predetermined bus line, comprising
an input/output section for inputting data transmitted through the bus line and outputting data to the bus line, and
a data processing section for producing a command instructing other equipment connected through the bus line about receiving data, for transmitting the command from the input/output section, and for estimating data on an input setting status transmitted from the other equipment based on the transmitted command in order to store the data.
By arranging in this way, when instructing other equipment about receiving data, it will be possible to estimate the input setting status of the partner equipment and so transmit data satisfactorily to the partner equipment.
According to a twenty-fourth invention, in a medium in which a program for performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line is retained,
the program comprises the step of instructing about setting on input selection in a first equipment by means of a predetermined format of command transmitted from a second equipment through the bus line.
By arranging in this way, it will be possible to make a remote control of an input selection at one of equipments linked with an operation of the other equipment using the bus line to which equipments installed with this program are connected and make a satisfactory control between specific equipments within a network using the form such as the AV/C command without the control of the center controller and the like.
According to a twenty-fifth invention, in a medium of the twenty-fourth invention,
the program further comprises the step of causing the instructions about setting on input selection in the first equipment to be registered in advance.
Arranging in this way will enable a simple control by using the instructions which is beforehand registered in the equipment installed with this program.
According to a twenty-sixth invention, in a medium in which a program for performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line is retained,
the program comprises the step of informing about the status of input selection in a first equipment connected to the bus line to a second equipment connected to the bus line, so that the second equipment can specify an input signal source to the first equipment.
By arranging in this way, the equipment installed with this program will be able to simply specify the input signal source at other equipment on the bus line.
According to a twenty-seventh invention, in a medium of the twenty-sixth invention,
the program further comprises the step of causing the second equipment to input a signal from the input signal source specified by the second equipment using data informed by the processing at the above informing step.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment installed with this program to acquire the same data as those handled by other equipment.
According to a twenty-eighth invention, in a medium in which a program for performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus-line,
when data outputted from a first equipment can be inputted by a second equipment, the program comprises the step of causing data on a change of an output route of the data from the first equipment to be transmitted to the second equipment through the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment installed with this program to cope with a change of the output route when transmitting through the bus line.
According to a twenty-ninth invention, in a medium of the twenty-eighth invention,
the output route to be changed in the above step includes an output route other than the bus line.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment installed with this program to cope with a change to the output route other than the bus line and also with a change from the output route other than the bus line.
According to a thirtieth invention, in a medium of the twenty-eighth invention,
the processing on a change of the output route in the above step includes two kinds of requests, a request instructing the second equipment at least about input switching to the changed route, and another request not instructing the second equipment about input switching, but only causing the second equipment to estimate the change of route.
Arranging in this way will enable the equipment installed with this program to cope with a case where the input switching is instructed following a change of the output route and also with a case where the input switching is not instructed.
According to a thirty-first invention, in a medium in which a program for performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line,
the program comprises the steps of sending instructions about transmitting data from a second equipment to a first equipment based on the request from the first equipment, and
causing the second equipment which receives the instructions about transmitting data in the above step to transmit to the first equipment data on an output port arranged for the first equipment.
By arranging in this way, the equipment installed with this program will be able to instruct about transmitting data to other equipment connected through the bus line and the equipment which has instructed can estimate by its instructions an output status of the equipment which has been instructed about transmitting data, so that the equipment which has instructed can receive without fail data transmitted to the bus line.
According to a thirty-second invention, in a medium in which a program for performing the control between equipments connected through a predetermined bus line,
the program comprises the steps of sending instructions from a first equipment to a second equipment about receiving data, and
determining setting on input by the second equipment based on the instructions in the above step to cause the set data to be transmitted to the first equipment.
By arranging in this way, the equipment installed with this program will be able to instruct on receiving data to other equipment connected through the bus line and can estimate by its instructions an input status at the equipment which is instructed on receiving data, so that the partner equipment can be made to receive without fail data transmitted to the bus line.